


Three types of love

by panders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, broken jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panders/pseuds/panders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three types of love everyone will go through at some point in their lives.<br/>1. First love.<br/>The first person you'll ever truly have romantic feelings for. The one person that you'll never truly forget, that left an imprint on your heart. You may not love them the same way after it's all over but you'll never truly stop caring for or loving them.</p><p>2. Grand love.<br/>Your ideal match, your soulmate. The person that was made for you, your other half. This is the person that changed your life, for the better. Made you the happiest and most complete you have and will ever feel. But for most people, this is also the one that got away. The one that changes your life and leaves due to the circumstances of your lives or because you inevitably fuck up. Your biggest regret and the one you'll always love.</p><p>3. The one you marry.<br/>After things end with your grand love this is the person you settle for, the love of your life, the one you supposedly spend forever with. It's not that you don't love them, you do, but it's not and will never be in the magnitude of your grand love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three types of love

**Author's Note:**

> This post has been in my drafts for the longest time and I was initially hesitant about posting it because I haven't completed my first fic but since it's about to be automatically deleted, I've decided to put it up first and see how it goes!

_First love._

_The first person you'll ever truly have romantic feelings for. The one person that you'll never truly forget, that left an imprint on your heart. You may not love them the same way after it's all over but you'll never truly stop caring for or loving them._

Park Jin Young. That was the name of Jaebums' neighbour, childhood playmate, best friend, first boyfriend and first love. Growing up, Jaebum and Jin Young had been inseparable. They were partners-in-crime, brothers-in-arms, the peanut butter to each others' jelly and well...you get the idea. All their first times included the other. First game of tag, first day of elementary school, first exam, first dance competition, first soccer match, first kiss, first "I love you", first sexual experience...everything. That is, until university came along.

Attending different universities, that were at the opposite ends of the country, coupled with the fact that they were both trying to integrate into their new surroundings and their new living schedules, it made sense that their interactions became less frequent and less intimate. At least it did to Jaebum.

"He's tired and stressed. It is the first semester of University after all and Jin Young has never been one for change. This must be taking a toll on him." Jaebum reasoned to himself whenever Jinyoung would abruptly end a skype session or not pick-up the phone at all. 

Their daily skype sessions, that formerly lasted for hours on end, soon became weekly phone calls that ended within minutes. Conversations that used to contain heartfelt messages of "I miss you so much, I can't wait for the semester to end so we can hangout like we used to. I love you" soon became half-hearted promises of "I'm busy now, i'll call you back later". Text messages were ignored along with his voice messages that said "Call me back when you can, I love you."

Jaebum understood though, he always did when it came to Jin Young. Work-orientated and ever the perfectionist the younger had never been one to let external distractions affect his schoolwork or grades and unfortunately for Jaebum, he was included in the list of distractions.

By the fourth month, however, Jaebum was beginning to get worried. Afraid that his beloved boyfriend was taking it too hard on himself, stressing himself out unnecessarily and shutting the world out, shutting him out. This wasn't uncommon to Jaebum though as it happened often when Jin Young was stressed out, way to often for Jaebum's liking. Which was why he decided then to take matters into his own hands.

It was a long weekend when Jaebum decided to make the arduous 2 hour long journey to Jin Young's university. The bus ride was bumpy, crowded and he had to endure half of the journey without a seat while carrying a bag full of Jinyoung's favourite snacks and movies but when he imagined the look of pure happiness, gratefulness and love on Jin Young's face, along with getting to spend uninterrupted time with his beloved for the next 3 days, it all seemed worth it.

What he didn't expect, however, was the look of absolute distress on his lovers' face when he walked in and caught the younger getting cosy with another man. Confused, angry and hurt, Jaebum wanted so badly to scream, break something and demand for an explanation but all he could do was to stand there while the younger rambled on with his "I'm sorry, I can explain" and "It's not what it looks like, I fucked up." 

He wasn't even there for that long. It took only than a few seconds for reality to strike him straight in the face, but sometimes a single second can last a lifetime and for Jaebum this was the second that would never end. And when it became apparent to him what was going on, all Jaebum could do was to turn his back and run. 

He could hear the pleas of his lover, begging him to "Stop. Jaebum hyung, please just hear me out." but he could not. He could not bear to accept the fact that the man he loved had betrayed him, all too easily, so all he could do was escape. Run away from the reality of it all. 

_"First love, that's exactly what they are. Those are the ones that introduced you to everything, made you love them, loved you back, and also broke your heart."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't good but i was really tempted to write this. I hope you'll like it! Also it hasn't been proof-read so i'm sorry for any mistakes! I should stop apologizing but it's a really bad habit and i'm sorry if i'm making things awkward. ah sigh. Also, three cheers for you if you get the reference I made and Jackson will be introduced in the next chapter!


End file.
